harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
David Thewlis
(1993) * Earthworm in (1996) * King Einon in (1996) * Edward Douglas in (1996) * Peter Aufschnaiter in (1997) * Knox Harrington in (1997) * Roy Washburn in (2006) * Keith Jennings in (2006) |academyawards= |emmyawards= |tonyawards= }} David Thewlis is the actor who portrayed Remus Lupin in the Harry Potter films. His first appearance was in . Life and career Thewlis was born David Wheeler on the 20 March, 1963, in Blackpool, England. He moved to London with his band, Door 66, but chose to pursue an acting career along with his friends and entered the Guildhall School of Drama. His first major role was in the film, Naked (1993) which won him high acclaim and many awards, including the New York critics award. He lived with English actress Anna Friel with whom he has one child, a girl named Gracie. They broke up in late 2010 and now lives in Clerkenwell. In 2001, Thewlis starred along future co-star Michael Gambon in a TV-movie adaptation of Samuel Beckett's Endgame, playing Clov, the beleaguered servant of Gambon's Hamm. In 2007, Thewlis wrote and published his first novel, The Late Hector Kipling. David is banned from entering China due to his role in Seven Years in Tibet. David Thewlis also played a role in Black Beauty. David also played the role of Ralph, Bruno's father, in the film adaption of "The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas (Pajamas)" David played the role of lead antagonist King Einon in the movie Dragonheart, co-starring Jason Isaacs as one of his knights and Julie Christie as his mother. He also appeared in the film Timeline (2003) as a minor role. Thewlis also had a small role in the Steven Speilberg film, War Horse (2012), and a main role in the film Total Eclipse, where he had to kiss Leonardo DiCaprio. In 2017, Thewlis appeared in the live-action film adaption of DC Comic's Wonder Woman as Sir Patrick, who during the climax of the film was revealed to be the God of War Ares. Ares "reappeared" in the 2017 film Justice League (featuring Ezra Miller and Ciarán Hinds), although Thewlis did not film any scenes, instead his face was superimposed onto that of stuntman Nick McKinless. Behind the scenes *Like Adrian Rawlins, David Thewlis was born almost at the same date as his character, though they only share the same birth month: March. *Thewlis was originally considered to play Professor Quirrell in , although the role went to Ian Hart. *David's childhood dreams was to once play a werewolf. He was glad he was able to make that dream come true in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *Thewlis was disappointed about his smaller appearances in the films, expressing a desire to be more involved. External links * *David Thewlis on Wikipedia de:David Thewlis es:David Thewlis fr:David Thewlis pl:David Thewlis ru:Дэвид Тьюлис Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince actors Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix actors Category:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban actors